tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
MeeM
'''MeeMs' (pronounced with a short "E" sound) are a species of wooden cutout TF2 Freaks created by YouTube user OluapPlayer Behavior and Personality MeeMs are curious creatures that originate from "MeeM Forests", where they live in large swarms. Despite appearing to be made of wood, they are exceptionally crafty beings that appear in large gatherings, striking without notice. They are shy creatures when alone, but when in large groups, they can be quite aggressive and determined. They have developed advanced technology which enables them to convert others into fellow MeeMs, though they resemble the class they were originally. Variants MeeMs come in nine variants, each appearing as a different TF2 class: *Scout MeeM - A very fast MeeM capable of double jumping. Especially annoying, but otherwise harmless. *Soldier MeeM - MeeMs capable of rocket jumping. They have an unusual taste for maggots and haircuts. *Pyro MeeM - A mysterious type of MeeM usually seen separated from the others. They are immune to fire. *Demoman MeeM - Also known as "DemoMeeM", these MeeMs are known for their very loud voices. *Heavy MeeM - These are the leaders of MeeM packs, and are known to be the most aggressive of all variants. *Engineer MeeM - Also known as "MeeMgineers", these MeeMs are capable of building "MeeMspensers", which can create more MeeMs. *Medic MeeM - The most common kind of MeeM, making up about 80% of the entire species. *Sniper MeeM - A MeeM who likes to camp in high places and attack from afar. *Spy MeeM - A MeeM known for mocking others, becoming invisible and capable of feigning death. Powers and Abilities All MeeMs, no matter what variant, are exceptionally fast and agile, being able to quickly overwhelm opponents with their numbers and speed, making them at the very least an annoying and aggravating opponent. Scout MeeMs expand upon this ability by being able to move even faster than it's non-Scout MeeM brethren and being able to double jump in order to evade attacks. Every variant of MeeM are capable of using the weapon what is present on their cutout, allowing them to effectively attack and defend themselves, these weapons differ depending on the MeeM variant in question, Medic MeeMs for example use Syringe Guns, Sniper MeeMs use Sniper Rifles for long range shooting and Heavy MeeMs use their Miniguns etc. Certain variants of MeeM are able to utilise specific abilities related to their class, these abilities include the Scout MeeM's ability to double jump, the Soldier MeeM's ability to rocket jump, the Pyro MeeM's immunity to fire, the Engineer MeeM's unique ability to create more MeeMs via the use of MeeMspensers and the Spy MeeM's ability to cloak and feign death. Also, some DemoMeeMs are VERY big, almost the size of 10 times a scout. It was found that a DemoMeeM can turn a human into a MeeM, but it is unsure if other MeeM can do the same thing. Faults and Weaknesses Firstly, a MeeM's way of attacking is limited in both power and range, with certain variants being unable to harm opponents with the weapon they have, either from range or at all given the nature of the weapon, which ultimately makes many MeeMs only suitable for certain kinds of combat Moreover, MeeMs are extremely fragile beings. They die when their bodies are broken, which is a rather easy feat to accomplish. Also, most MeeMs are highly flammable on account of their body consistency, the sole exception being the Pyro MeeM, who is immune to fire. Trivia *The MeeM's language sounds pretty simple to most humans and TF2 Freaks alike, given that the only audible word they say is "meem." The MeeM's language (MeeMish) is actually composed like a completely different language, and while it only sounds like they are saying MeeM (like the Vanginese language sounds like the human language reversed) the words have completely different meanings. While very few individuals outside of the MeeMs know how to speak this language it seems some EnGeRs have a natural ability of speaking it (the Engineer MeeM's language at least). Notable Videos NOTE: Videos featuring non-Medic MeeM types are labelled appropriately. By the creator of the Freak *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *MeeMception (Demoman MeeM) *Remake of my first video ever *Professor Pyrowise presents the Underworld *Pyrogun saves the day (Sniper MeeM) *Gentlemanly Demo meets the Magic Mann *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy (Spy MeeM) By the community *Soldine vs. Robosol (Demoman MeeM) *MeeM *MeeM 2 *MeeMgineer (Engineer MeeM, Scout MeeM, Demoman MeeM) *Mann Vs Mem (Demoman MeeM) *MeeM and the Golden Sword (Heavy MeeM) *Heavy gets a Job *Heavy is farmer *The MeeMoknight (Demoman MeeM) *subnormal_halfspy's_gmoddular-escapades.part1 *Mann Vs Mem 2 (Demoman MeeM) *Saturday After Next:Demo Samedi vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *The Unholy Awakening (Demoman MeeM) *Meet the Amazing Medic Category:Animals Category:Berserkers Category:Contagious Category:Monster species Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Props and Objects Category:Teamless Category:True Neutral beings Category:Weaklings